bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
HEART
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 350. The Lust 4 351. The Lust5 352. The Lust 6 353. The Ash 354. heart 355. Azul-Blood Splash 356. Tyrant of Skulls 357. The Colossus of Fear 358. King of the Clouds | chapterEn = | cover = Yammy Rialgo | image2 = | caption2 = }} Heart is the forty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 350. The Lust4 In response to Orihime's cry, Ichigo turns into a strange new Hollow form and easily overpowers Ulquiorra. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Hollow Ichigo # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer 351. The Lust5 Ulquiorra reveals that he has regeneration powers, regrowing his old arm back. He attempts to attack Hollow Ichigo but is overpowered and defeated. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Hollow Ichigo # Ulquiorra Cifer 352. The Lust6 Rukia continues to fight Rudobōn but is suddenly interrupted by Yammy. Before Hollow Ichigo can shoot off another Cero, Ulquiorra attacks him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Rudobōn #Yammy Rialgo #Renji Abarai #Sado Yasutora #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer 353. The Ash His Hollow mask destroyed, Ichigo collapses on the ground while Ulquiorra says his dying words. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ulquiorra Cifer 354. heart Ulquiorra finally understands what a heart is and dies. Yammy uses his Resurrección and transforms, revealing that in his released form he is no longer Espada #10, but in fact Espada #0. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Harribel continue their fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer #Yammy Rialgo #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tia Harribel 355. Azul-Blood Splash The captains Shunsui, Hitsugaya, and Soifon continue their fight against the Espadas Starrk, Harribel, and Baraggan. Harribel decides to put an end to her and Hitsugaya's fight by releasing her Zanpakutō and slicing Hitsugaya in half. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Shūhei Hisagi #Momo Hinamori #Izuru Kira #Rangiku Matsumoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Soifon #Tia Harribel #Coyote Starrk #Barragan Luisenbarn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 356. Tyrant of Skulls Tōshirō Hitsugaya recovers from his injuries using a special technique of his and continues his fight with Tia Harribel. Baraggan continues to fight both Soifon and Marechiyo and reveals that all the Espada embody an aspect of death and that his is old age. He then releases his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tia Harribel #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Barragan Luisenbarn #Soifon #Marechiyo Ōmaeda 357. The Colossus of Fear With Barragan's Zanpakutō release, he is shown to be a deadly foe. Harribel and Hitsugaya continue their fight, with both vying for dominance using water. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Soifon #Barragan Luisenbarn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tia Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya 358. King of the Clouds Harribel and Hitsugaya continue their fight. Soifon tells Marechiyo to act as a decoy for her because she has a plan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tia Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Barragan Luisenbarn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Soifon References Navigation Category:Manga